Food service establishments, such as restaurants, kitchens, or any other commercial establishment where food is served, employ serving utensils for serving food, ice, salads, bread, condiments, garnishes, and the like. The use of the serving utensils introduces a potential health hazard for the food service facility's patrons. For example, leaving the serving utensil exposed for an extended period of time introduces a potential for contamination from extended exposure to airborne contaminants, bacteria and viruses carried by patrons, etc. In another example, a lack of control of the serving utensils can introduce a potential of cross contamination from different foods. More specifically, a person may inadvertently use a serving utensil designated to serve lettuce for distribution of peanuts. The contact with the peanuts may transfer oils or other residue onto the serving utensil. The serving utensil would be returned for continued use for serving lettuce. The residue may inadvertently be transferred to the lettuce and consumed by a person having allergies to peanuts, exposing the person to a potential allergic health risk.
Health departments mandate that food and serving utensils be protected from unnecessary handling, coughs and sneezes, dust, flies, rodents or other vermin, and other potential sources of contamination. To protect the general public from food related illnesses, many health departments mandate that food preparation and dispensing utensils shall be stored during pauses in food preparation or dispensing. This is complicated when the food serving establishment offers buffets, salad bars, and the like, where the patrons server themselves. The patrons are not aware or educated regarding health department practices; more specifically, the return of serving utensils to dedicated storage locations or serving utensil rests.
Regarding one specific application, ice-dispensing utensils shall be stored on a clean surface or in the ice with the dispensing utensil's handle extended out of the ice. Between uses, ice transfer utensils shall be stored in a way that protects the utensils from contamination. Again, this expectation is generally faltered when the process relies upon the patrons to return the serving utensils to their proper storage location or rest.
Similar can be applied to serving spoons, forks, tongs, and the like.
Therefore, an apparatus and associated process for identifying when a serving utensil is separated from the associated serving utensil rest over a predetermined time is desirable. It would be beneficial if the solution were adaptable to existing installations. Additional advantages are noted when the apparatus identifies and associates a specific serving utensil with a specific serving utensil rest or holster.